


Hedgewolf Terminology

by Derp_Foxcoon



Category: Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Guideline, Informational, Terminology, Things will be added as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derp_Foxcoon/pseuds/Derp_Foxcoon
Summary: Just a list of various character bio's, places, things, and vocabulary found in my stories that have my fan-characters in them. Rare updates.





	1. People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of my fan-characters. May make individual chapters that have more information about them later.

* * *

**Necronia:**

Full Name: Queen Necronia: Hedgewolfian Goddess of Death and Emotion

Species: Hedgewolf

Gender: Female

Age: ???

Height: 5 feet, 5 inches

Weight: ???

Fur Color: Pitch Black

Markings: None

Eye Color: Lavender

The female Hedgewolfian Goddess of Death and Emotion. Rules over the Death Dimension.

 

* * *

 

**Fang the Hedgewolf:**

Full Name: Fang Theresa Hedgewolf (Previously Katrina Fanglington Hedgewolf)

Species: Hedgewolf

Gender: Female

Age: 13 (Unknownian Years)

13,000 (Earth Years)

Height: 5 feet, 3 inches

Weight: 150 lbs

Fur Color: Black

Markings: White Headstripe, White Horizontal Cheststripe, white eartips and White tailstripe

Eye Color: Black

Tyler the Hedgewolf's older sister, made fun of because of her large fang overbite. Abused by her ex-father and sold to the National Institute for Mental Health Experiments (N.I.M.H.E) at age 4 and forced to go through an illegal super weapon experiment called U.S.W.M.D (Unstoppable Weapon of Mass Destruction). I might write her entire story but it would be in a summary format.

* * *

 

  **Tyler the Hedgewolf:**

Full Name: Tyler Theodore Hedgewolf

Species: Hedgewolf

Gender: Male

Age: 11 (Unknownian Years)

11,000 (Earth Years)

Height: 5 feet, 3 inches

Weight: 150 lbs

Fur Color: Brown

Markings: White Eartips and Jagged white cheststripe

Eye Color: Brown

* * *

 


	2. Places

          **The Unknown Planet:**  

A planet located in another dimension. Heavily polluted (Just the air, although the water is covered in a sludge that attracts all germs so the water itself is pure and clean) and time passes differently. Fang, Tyler and Tina's home.

 

* * *

 

          **Death Dimension (Necronia's Realm)**

The Death Dimension (also called Necronia's Realm) is the dimension where all the souls of the Unknown Planet's dead go.

It is ruled over Necronia and mimics the living world.


End file.
